


Hands Like Secrets

by maebethistime



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebethistime/pseuds/maebethistime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For vampires, drinking someone's blood isn't always just for sustenance...and Zero has other reasons that he can't admit to Yuki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Like Secrets

It was only at times like this that I allowed myself to stop lying.

Her body was bent to fit with mine, her spine curved, her head thrown back. I pulled her against me, slowly licking across the pulse in her throat. Her breath hitched, her hands clutching at my shoulders.

She tensed-only a little-as I sank my fangs into her neck.

It was only when the two of us were like this that I admitted it to myself.

I could feel her fingernails digging into my shirt, her hummingbird heartbeat pounding against my chest as if it was bouncing off of mine. This wasn't the first time that she'd offered herself to me. It had happened a lot since the beginning, since she'd found out that I was a vampire. And it was worse every time.

I hated it. Hated that I needed this, hated the sweetness of her blood flooding my mouth, hated that I wanted more.

But it wasn't just that.

It was only when I drank her blood that I could abandon all pretense and hold her the way I really wanted to. My fingers twisted in her hair, my arms around her, her thin body pressed to mine. I had an excuse to bring her this near to me, to touch her as if she was mine. As if I had a right to. It must've been some sort of sick, cosmic joke that I felt closest to her at the very moment that I was stealing from her.

I could feel her breath on my cheek and the softness of her skin and I could taste Kaname in her blood. He flowed in every droplet, an unmistakable presence. Her longing and regard for him permeated through her body, and yet the deeper I went, the more Kaname faded from her thoughts, and another face took his place.

Zero.

Zero. Zero. Zero. With every heartbeat, it was my name her blood was singing, underneath it all.

Panic spread through me, and I ripped my mouth away from her neck, a trickle of blood dripping down across her collarbone. Self-hatred leached into my bones and my arms slipped away from her, hands lingering only briefly before I backed up.

Clothes were fixed. Breathing was calmed. The question was asked,

"Are you alright, Zero?"

Stupid. Why was she worrying about me?

She gave me a smile, reassurances, and then slipped out the door of the empty classroom, skipping blithely off to go patrol somewhere else.

I paused.

Every time. Every time I knew when I'd taken too much blood, because I saw my face, buried down in the deepest part of her heart. And that scared me the most. Her blood should not sing for me. No matter how hard it was to keep from touching her, from accepting what I wanted, I knew the truth. I was a beast. A monster. I didn't deserve...

At least she didn't know it herself. That was good, wasn't it?

Wasn't it?

I shook it aside and, like always, I followed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a line in Anberlin's song "Dismantle. Repair": "Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you."


End file.
